The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree characterized by its bearing of fruit which is of good eating quality and relatively early ripening and more particulary charcterized by the fruit being of uniformly large size, uniform shape and having a smooth skin with little or no fuzz.
The commercial value of a fruit tree is dependent upon several factors, the lack of any one of which can affect the price brought by the fruit. The well known Tilton and Royal (unpatented) varieties of apricot trees bear symmetrical fruit of medium to large size and good quality. However, the apricots borne by these varieties ripen later than those borne by other varieties such as the Pomo apricot tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,192)and frequently encounter depressed prices.
Other commercial varieties that are of early season bearing are Derby and Royal. These are found in the orchards of Northern California.
Ofttimes the fruit of early varieties is of inconsistant size, and is considered inferior for this and other reasons, such as poor storage capability.
There has long been a need for an apricot tree which bears fruit that ripens relatively early and whose fruit is of a uniformly large size. Obviously other aesthetic qualities that appeal to consumers are also desirable.